


【星昴】以父之名-27

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [27]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 最后，他终于被放开禁锢。刚才的一场暴行仿佛不曾存在，施暴者重新换回温柔的假面，评价道：“你们姐弟俩，还真是……完全不一样。”他猛地抬头，在大脑做出反应之前，嘴巴就擅自开口，“对北都的事，你了解多少？”“所有。”
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 8





	【星昴】以父之名-27

**Author's Note:**

> *依然是剧情章，有封神cp出现～！  
> *十分想听大家对封真的看法www

【27】

神威从床上下来的时候表情揪了一下，像是扯到了某个不可言说的伤处。  
“昴流先生，”少年偷偷看了昴流一眼又面色尴尬地别过头，“时间不早了，我得先去换衣服。”  
作为今天的主角之一，在新娘已经快要准备好的时候他竟然还穿着睡衣。  
昴流原本是想嘱咐他些什么，话到嘴边又咽了回去，最后也只点了点头。

看着少年消失在门口的身影，抬腿迈步都不利索，昴流更加确定了刚才的猜想。实在无法坐视不管，他推开门，封真果然还在外面。

“终于又见面了。”门外比他高的男人在他出声之前先开口，那个声线如果忽略掉其中逼人的压迫感倒也算得上是好听，“樱冢可真是护得你紧。”  
没理会对方语气里的嘲讽，在那样迫人的气场里他甚至还又往前迈了一步，让两人处于一种更加危险的对峙，质问道：“你对神威做了什么？”男人靠在墙上，半曲起一条腿，墨镜早被摘下，所以他可以清楚地看到那双棕色眼睛里闪着的精光。  
“什么……”勾起一个随意的笑，双臂在胸前交叉，封真用目光丈量着两人之间的距离，“是指哪方面呢？”“你……”为这人无所谓的态度恼火，他抓住对方的胳膊，胸口因压抑情绪而剧烈起伏，“那是性虐之后的症状！”  
“哦？”封真只转了一下手腕就扯开他的手，不见恼怒反而更深地笑起来，“你倒是很了解嘛？”  
“……”被噎住。  
他很清楚对方话里的意思。他想要辩解，但又无从说起。他很了解是因为他经历过，但那不是虐待，从来都不是。  
他心甘情愿。

那是否神威也……  
他从未想过这点。

思及此，他抬头，正对上封真似有若无的笑。  
那种笑意，仿佛连心底最隐秘的欲望都被洞悉。  
他忽然想起以前麒饲游人说过的，桃生这个人，很擅长掌控人心。“你在关心他吗？”封真看他表情变了几变，觉得好笑，“真希望你把他赶出去、几个月来不闻不问的时候，也会这么想。”“我没有……”昴流本能地反驳，虽然作为监护人确实不够尽职，但是……赶出去什么的，他并没有……“没有吗？”封真眯起眼，“难不成你以为樱冢会先给他找个好去处再退掉你那间公寓？”他微微张嘴，愣在那里。  
他完全没考虑这样的问题，星史郎说都处理好了，他就以为真的处理好了。硬要说起来，星史郎也确实没有义务去管神威的生活，那是他自己的责任。  
而且，他早该清楚的，星史郎的行事风格。  
“对不起……”指甲掐进肉里，涌动的情绪慢慢侵蚀着他。  
“呵。”封真对他的自责无动于衷，只发出一声意味不明的冷笑。

时间仿佛静止，又实则分秒不差地前行。  
他收拾好心情再次抬头，他们——他和星史郎与神威和封真——又是不同的，就算自愿也……  
“那是你妹妹的丈夫。”昴流深吸一口气，“今天是他们的婚礼……”“是又如何，”封真耸耸肩，规则对他无用，“你男人没有告诉你吗？我们还做过更刺激的事。”  
“这从伦理上——”

哈哈哈哈哈——  
他的话被一阵大笑打断，封真捧着肚子弯腰，笑到眼泪都出来。

疯子。  
昴流感觉鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

突然，他被粗暴而至的手掐住脖子，身体本能想要做出反抗但对方力量和技巧都在他之上，这让他被扔进屋里、又被强硬地压在门后的时候只觉得眼前空白、脑袋里嗡嗡一片。  
甚至连痛感都姗姗来迟。  
封真箍住他的双手按在头顶，缓慢地贴上他耳边，以一种情人呢喃的语调，“你以为我是靠那种东西活到今天的吗？”

伦理？道德？  
实在太好笑了。

那种东西能让你原本幸福的人生免于毒手吗？  
你家里好好的，突然有人放了一把火。父母被烧死到面目全非、妹妹甚至连尸体都找不到不知死活，这时候你还要被迫听着那些虚伪的道德正义。

那种东西能让你饿得要死的时候填饱肚子吗？  
你在下水道里跟老鼠抢食的时候，可不会有人出来讲什么伦常道德，他们只会嫌你影响市容并希望你立刻自觉死去。

我找到小鸟的时候她基本不能算是人了，他们用她来做实验，要不是心脏还在跳，我会以为她已经死了。没有人愿意救她，是我跪下来求医生，被像狗一样赶出来再爬回去。

谁比谁高贵？人么，图个活着……

“所有这些……”封真用另一只手掐着他的脖子，嘲讽地说，“你在跟我谈伦理道德？”

被这样禁锢，别说开口了，呼吸都很困难。他一直试图挣脱出来，但对方力气实在太大。  
胃里有东西在翻腾，他已经无法分辨是因为对方的经历还是因为……跟别的男人，以这样的姿势、这样的距离来接触。

星史郎——  
他感觉自己快要窒息。

“你把他当小孩子，呵……”封真继续说，“我在他这么大的时候已经杀过人了。”  
竟然把杀人这种事如此轻描淡写地讲出来，昴流感觉大脑发出了危险警报。  
“那个年纪，你又在做什么？”封真放开他的脖子，用指腹轻轻擦着他微颤的唇，“哦我想起来了，你被樱冢养在床上。”  
终于可以自由呼吸，他贪婪地猛吸两口，小幅度摇着头，想要否认一些事。  
他们……并不只是肉体关系……

“在床上会伺候人也没什么丢人……”封真嗤笑着，“用身体换特权听起来挺公平不是吗？”  
就算被放开对喉咙的压迫，他也无法开口，只能更深地摇头。  
用身体换特权什么的……不是这样的……  
他是真心地……喜欢那个人。  
所以，才甘心被他，无论做什么都……

“以前就是啊，你没发现吗？”封真似乎理解成另一个方向，“孤儿院就那么点东西，无论吃的用的穿的，你得到的总是比别人多，你以为是谁的功劳？”

“嫉妒你，也想爬上樱冢床的人可多了去。”封真像是在回忆往事，眼睛眯着，“想找你麻烦的人也很多，你以为樱冢为什么要教你体术？”

“你还真是迟钝……”封真下出这样的结论，又像是被自己说服般点点头，“也是，持有特权的人总是意识不到。”

同样，有些东西也只有失去的时候才会明白。

最后，他终于被放开禁锢。  
刚才的一场暴行仿佛不曾存在，施暴者重新换回温柔的假面，评价道：“你们姐弟俩，还真是……完全不一样。”  
他猛地抬头，在大脑做出反应之前，嘴巴就擅自开口，“对北都的事，你了解多少？”

“所有。”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=


End file.
